warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown Destinies/Part One
Unknown Destinies About: Four cats in MistClan, Rowanpaw, Graypaw, Hollypaw and Lilypaw are all different in huge ways. They all have been sectioned in the Clan, from highest to lower, and their leader does his best to keep them that way. He knows if the cats learn of this, and group together, StarClan will be correct, and his plans shall shatter beneath him. Follow each cat's POV as they figure out their destinies, even if they don't know where to start or where to end. Prolouge Jetstar smiled, his eyes growing devious, he stroked his tail across Frosteyes' fur. "My dear deputy, I see it clearly now..." His voice hushed down, and he held his chin up, glancing to the darkening sky. "Oh?" The silver tabby turned her head to the dark, brown leader with black paws and crisp, minty green eyes. "StarClan gives me answers," Jetstar paused to give his chest a few quick licks, "just what I need." Frosteyes smiled, eyes narrowing, "I see...." Her voice trailed off. The brown tabby flicked his tail, "The four kits, my dear." He purrred, "Lilykit is small, and perfect for ambushes, her milky grey fur will set her off, but her size shall make up for that....Rowankit is strong, and like a leader to the nursery, he will be a fine warrior, but I suppose he might lose his way." Her silver pelt was ruffled against the humid wind of Green-leaf, and she pawed the ground, "Lose his way?" "Indeed. Like a small baby sparrow, orphaned from their mother," Jetstar looked bored by the question. She swallowed hard, but didn't question his further. "Then the little Graykit, smart and quick, he knows a lot about fighting and hunting, but doesn't do it well...Very clever kit, but he won't be in such a high ranking, he shall rank low along with Lilykit." The brown tabby announced, scratching his claws down on the grass. The leader got to his paws, "Lastly is Hollykit, a very stuck-up she-cat. Yet she is strong, and fierce, her tongue is almost as sharp as her claws. She shall be a proud, and scheming warrior. High ranked along with Rowankit." Frosteyes gasped, her blue eyes widening with surprise, "W-what? Are you serious about this? You really are ranking them, separating them between strong and weak?" She shook her head, clearly appaled, "My leader, I must say, why divide them when if they are put together, we could be the best Clan? Smart, strong, cunning and quick!" "I know Frosteyes!" Jetstar silenced her with a hiss, "But if they were to bond past kit-hood, then they could realize their true destiny, to take over the Clans...To push past the horrible leaders, but this can't happen." He shook his head slowly, "No...No it cannot, for if that were to happen, peace would reign, and I would be over-thrown, one of the four taking my position." "You want their destiny to be unknown, oblivious to them?" Frosteyes glared at him codly. "Yes..." His voice was like a snake's hiss, "Unknown destinies...." Chapter One: This is all There is "A story?" Rowanpaw glanced up, he was newly apprenticed, and was sectioned by his strong, well trained mentor to check on Graypaw as he was to clean out the bedding in the Nursery. One of the elders smiled, she was newly appointed to the den, just broke the age limit that Jetstar allowed, she, still was pretty old. The she-cat's name was Featherwing, and she was a pretty, dark stone grey cat with bright, yellow eyes. Her muzzle had begun to grow lighter with silver fur in age. "Indeed my dear." She purred, lying her head down on her paws. "It's about your father, and what happened the day he dissapeared." Featherwing gave a small nod. "My apprentice." "Your apprentice? How come I never learned of this?" Rowanpaw asked, his tabby brown tail twitching, the solid grey tom, Graypaw, sideglanced towards Rowanpaw. The she-cat shrugged, "Too young I suppose." Then she smiled, "Well, let's get this story on the rode shall we." "Of course..." Graypaw said under his breath as he replaced the bedding evenly, yet only Rowanpaw heard his remark. Her grey fur puffed up for warmth, Leaf-fall was in it's midst and in a Half-moon, it would end. "It starts with your father...He was endlessly walking, a quest Jetstar had given him when the leader had just gotten his nine lives, and you were only two days old. The leader requested something nobody knew, the only ones who did, are gone now." She paused for a moment, then slowly continued, "He...Was only about three moons into being a warrior, still surprised at your birth, and your two sisters being still-born. Once he was put on the quest, he headed off, endless padding along, to nothing...Or so we suppose, since nobody truly knows." "Nobody?" Rowanpaw gasped, his amber eyes wide with sudden curiousity, "N-nobody at all? Not even mother?" "Mother is gone now, she knew, but everyone who knew...Is gone..." Featherwing's frail voice trailed off, then started back up, "He grew tired, but he was near mountains, very near. Maybe that was his destination, we'll never know." She chuckled, "He took another step, but then felt weak, he said "I'll rest a little while." But when he tried to walk again..." Her voice trailed off. "Look at the time," She yawned, closing her eyes. "Sunset already? Go get yourself a piece of prey from the fresh kill pile, I'll be in here...Sleeping." The apprentice twitched his ears, even Graypaw was intently listeneing, "No, no...I wanna hear more, what happened? Wasn't the whole point of the story was to find out what happened?" "I don't know what happened..." Featherwing opened one of her eyes, slightly amused. "Yes, you do." Graypaw looked up, he was much smaller than Rowanpaw, but his eyes narrowed, clearly not fooled. Featherwing looked up, slightly angered, "Watch it apprentice I-" "You know, because everyone else can't even tell the story two thirds of the way, unlike how you did." The tom kept a cool temper. The elder got to her paws, "Subordinate apprentice! You wouldn't know respect if it bit you in the hindquarters!" Rowanpaw flinched, "Subordinate....? Doesn't that mean lower ran-" "Get out, I need my sleep, pesky apprentice...." She lie down, and closed her eyes. The brown apprentice glanced to the other, who looked udderly appaled. "Subordinate?" Graypaw frowned, eyes growing sad. "Is-...Is that what I truly am...? A lower ranking apprentice?" Rowanpaw padded over, putting his tail on the smaller cat's shoulder, "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." "Get off of me!" The gray tom hissed running out of the den. Rowanpaw could've sworn there were tears in his eyes. His paws ran along the ground as he sniffed a small sparrow from the pile, hungrily, he picked it up, thank goodness he didn't live in the likes of NightClan, who ate anything they could scavenge. MistClan took pride in catching birds and less of the small, land prey. He opened his mouth to bite into the sparrow, until he caught site of Hollypaw, the pretty hazel colored she-cat with brown paws and redish-amber eyes. She was chatting with another apprentice, her name was...? Scratching at the top of his head, he remembered the other cat was Honeypaw, a caramel she-cat with dark brown eyes. In a daze at Hollypaw, he quickly turned away when she caught sight of him, and his face grew hot. Bending down to take a bite of the sparrow, he paused, then glared at it. He'll lose his way like a baby sparrow, orphaned from his mother. A voice pounded in his head. "Agh..." He muttered under his breath, pawing his ear, his head throbbing for a few moments. "Are you okay?" A sweet, soft voice rang in his ears. He opened his eyes hazily to see a light, milky silver she-cat looked up at him curiously with her sparking blue eyes. Rowanpaw scrambled up, giving his chest fur a few awkward looks, and then finally reconized her as one of his friends from when he was still in the nursery, "Lilypaw!" He gasped. She nodded, "Yes, that is my name," Lilypaw purred, "You looked kind of stressed, are you okay Rowanpaw?" "Fine...Just...Dandy." Rowanpaw flicked his ears, avoiding direct high contact from her sympathetic eyes. "If you say so, I'll just go talk to Hollypaw-" "Wait!" Rowanpaw's head shot up, ears perking, "H-Hollypaw? Can you tell her I said 'hi'?" She rolled her eyes, her nose wrinkling, "Ah, sure..." "Thanks a billion mice Lilypaw!" He smiled, flicking his tail. She turned and headed off to the stunning hazel she-cat, who's amber eyes sparkled with laughter. Oh, he needed to talk to her! What would he say? Everything that stumbled out of his mouth next to her sounded like gibberish... "He's annoying." Hollypaw, licked her paws, eyes darting to Graypaw who was sulking under a tree, "I mean like, really annoying." She snuck her nose up. Honeypaw gave a mrow of approval, "He nearly tripped me into a bramble bush yesterday, and all her said was a mere 'oops' and scurried off," her eyes prickled with annoyance, "Not even a simple sorry, or a real apology! How inconsiderate is that?" "Super." Hollypaw groaned, "Why can't we have more toms like...Liontail?" She sighed, being reminded of the soft furred, muscular flame orange tabbied tom with a thick plume on the end of his tail. "I can't believe he just became a warrior..." Honepaw pouted, "He'd never see two simple apprentices like us!" Hollypaw's ears flattened and she hung her head, "Why do we always fall for the older toms?" She muttered, "It's not our fault their amazingly handsome!" Lilypaw scampered up, nodding to the two, "So, what are you guys talking about?" She piped up. "Only the most AMAZING tom in the whole MistClan!" Honeypaw and Hollypaw sighed in harmony. "Who? Rowanpaw?" Lilypaw turned her head to the tom who seemed to be arguing with...Nobody...? Honeypaw flinched back in disgust, "No! He may be muscular, and have a nice coat, but no cat could beat-" "Liontail." Hollypaw inquired. Category:Unknown Destinies